narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Entire Kaguya/Hagoromo Family Tree
Questions 1. Please indicate which canon character you intend to create. : I'd like to apply for the entire Ōtsutsuki. 2. Briefly detail why you wish to be given permission to utilize this character. : ' Respectively, I'd like to have a character if mine meet, the entire family. Or a couple of characters for names sake. I'd actually like to have each member of the Ōtsut, play sometime type, shape, or form of relationship with these characters. I believe in chapter 670, there were a few things left out, or what we as a fanon call, ''"plot holes"'. From what we know, Kaguya was feared as a demon by people of the shinobi lands. Though, I'd like to show in her very own state of mind, that maybe there was a more defining, reasoning, upon her works. I myself believe that if someone created, or has acted in a specific action, that there will always be a reaction. There could possibly have been, an action caused by the people, that made her react. As seen, I have a character; Chiteki Sennin. In what is stated, she is the younger sister of the Sage, and now what is revealed, the Sages other brother. I think, it would be appropriate to have a younger sister who has fend of to another location. (More info will be given needed). In all respects, I just wish to expand upon them, to at least give a bit more background, a personality, and maybe attempt to give them a few more abilities. I also think, Ashura, has many abilities with the Sharingan, that exceeds past what we know, and I will expand upon how his brother gained his physical prowess.' 3. Will this character have any familial, mentor, or other cross-series relation with a fanon character, either of yours, or someone else? If not, simply put "No". If yes, then please detail that relation and how it comes about. : '''There is only one character, that being Chiteki. She'all be, as I stated, the lost sister. The woman who founded the Southern Frontier, battled the beast Takemono. A upcoming Uchiha I've been thinking of creating, will have a similar a almost direct relation to the Sage's brother, more as a reincarnation.' 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of other canon characters or maybe even other fanon characters? : Well first, my use won't be in roleplays, seeing as to how all members are long gone. My use will be to explain the relations these characters have with my character. More so, explaining how Chiteki was different from her older brothers, and how they explained how she'd been blessed with the mastery of . --A False Moment (talk) 15:20, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision While I can get this is for multiple characters, this is just too vague for approval for these characters. If you would like to do it FFO, that is fine, just categorize it as such. "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 21:09, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Canon Character Applications